1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a disc cartridge for storing a disc, and a disc device for recording and reproducing information in and from the disc stored in the disc cartridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional cartridges for storing an information recording medium such as a disc, for example, a cartridge as shown in FIG. 29 and FIG. 30, are known (Refer to Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. 63-024778 or Japanese Examined Utility Model Application Publication No. 6-27033, for example).
As shown in FIG. 29, the conventional cartridge includes a casing 101 and a cover 102 that covers the front of the casing 101. As shown in FIG. 30, a casing 101 stores a magnetic tape 103. The cover 102 can rotate about a rotary shaft 104 so as to expose the magnetic tape 103.